Fruits of Our Sins
by Espada Harribel
Summary: Who do you pray to when even God cannot hear you? Because sometimes the demons and their desires cannot be dispelled by prayer alone... [PWP, 3SUM, LESBIAN SMUT]


**DISCLAIMER: BLACK LAGOON IS OWNED BY THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS. I OWN NOTHING.**

 **AN:** OH MY FUCKING GOD, I'M BACK!

Ah, more lesbian smut.

Oh, what's that?  
–Gasps– A threesome, you say?  
–Another gasp – WHY, YASS, MOTHAFUCKA, _YASS_!

 ** _WARNING: Will contain depictions of sadomasochistic LESBIAN sex in future_.**

Not your thing? Well, GTFO. :D

* * *

Fruits of Our Sins

Chapter 1  
Don't Avoid What You Fear

By: Soifon

* * *

 _-In an alley...-_

"You're so fuckin' useless. The color of your hair sure serves as a god damn warning to anyone," A gruff female voice echoed off the dank alley walls.

"Oh, _screw you_ , ya crusty she-male," The blonde bit back, shoving the other roughly in the shoulder.

"That's the last damn time I take you gambling. You suck ass and don't know when the fuck to _fold_ ," Revy turned, hazel eyes ablaze as Eda turned in time, glaring back.

"Fuck off! I still won back some of what we lost!" Eda barked, getting in the tatted terrors face.

"Yeah right, ya slut bucket! Only _half_! _HALF_!" Revy shouted, shoving the blonde. The two glowered down the other in the alley before burning out, both sighing in defeat.

"What the fuck am I thinkin', I got greedy," Eda shrugged, shaking her head.

"No, shit, fuck for brains. Bao will have our asses on his fuckin' _wall_ ," Revy growled at Eda.

"I don't think we fucked up the Flag _that_ bad," The blonde mumbled, sighing in recollection.

 _-Two Hours Earlier…-_

" _BOUT DAMN TIME MY LITTLE GIRLS SEE SOME ACTION!?"_

" _COME TO SISTER, YOU SONOVA BITCH!? I'LL TEACH YOU TO SMOKE THROUGH YOUR FOREHEAD!?"_

-Present-

Revy pinched her sinuses, growling in frustration as Eda coughed slightly, clearing her throat.

"Fuck it, we'll just have to come up with the rest later and deal with the bullshit in the meantime. I'm beat. G'night, bitch," The shorter woman walked off in the opposite direction, waving a simple goodbye to the blonde.

"Oh ok, just leave a helpless young thing like me out here all alone. Fuck _you_!" Eda flicked her off.

"You ain't _young_ and you _damn_ sure ain't helpless, bitch!" Revy hollered back.

Light bounced off a pair of glasses atop an adjacent building not far from the women in the dank alley. Two braids cascaded down around the individual's shoulders; a golden cross rests upon their chest, gleaming in the subtle streetlights. Arms crossed, a single finger tapping the bicep almost as if in contemplation, watching the pair several feet down below…

oooooooooooo

"Fu-uck it's hot as _balls_ …"

Revy complained, stumbling in the dimness of her room, removing her pistol holsters, she hung them on her bedpost before turning to kick her boots off by the closet. She quickly stripped her shirt off, tossing it on a growing pile atop her boots. She peeled her shorts away and discarded them as well, plopping down on her bed in a huff. Stretching, she yawned loudly, scratching her crotch as she moved to lie back to get comfortable, sleep sluggishly lulling her on.

Silence.

Revy's hand suddenly darted to her nightstand, clicking on her lamp in alarm. Sweat beaded along her brow, a single quiver would send the drop down along her cheek as she moved slowly, sitting up and facing the foot of the bed. Closing her eyes, she felt her fingers curls into fists, gripping the sheets between her thin fingers. She should have seen it sooner, should have noticed it. But _fuck_ , in her drowsed stupor, it went right over her head.

Her guns…were no longer hanging off the bedpost. Expelling an exasperated sigh through her nose, she grumbled.

"Well, are ya gonna fuckin' _speak_?"

Revy's heart began to race, lifting her head slowly as she opened her eyes. She didn't know how long the woman had been sitting there or how in the fuck she even slipped in. But there she sat in that damn maid outfit, arms and legs crossed, round specs mirroring the light from her dim lamp. The AC unit still lying broken on the floor beside the sedate woman, who sat mutely, staring as the gunslinger felt sweat dance along her naked chest and neck. Revy cocked a brow. She wasn't sure if the woman was even paying attention, the glare from her glasses masking the eyes of the woman. A low growl filled the room.

"…Shoulda finished your ass off when I had the chance, four eyes."

"Unlikely. It was a draw."

" _Bull shit_! I woulda won had you not pulled that fuckin' prank, you bitch!"

"Not my fault you are an ignorant person," Roberta spoke indignantly, her accent slight as she tilted her head somewhat, allowing the gunslinger to see her eyes, alive with…with something Revy couldn't quite put her finger on. Revy slammed her fists down onto the bed.

"Well!? Fuck you _want_? I'm tired and I gotta wake up early. What, you want round _two_?"

"Yes." Roberta pulled out a gun she had been concealing.

 _Bang_.

oooooooooooo

"So glad to finally be back…"

Eda grumbled, stretching, her back popping as she reached up towards her ceiling. Kicking off her heels, she yawned audibly, shedding her clothes lazily, moseying towards her shower. The church was quiet as she moved about the space to her room noiselessly. The chilled beads of water felt good against her burning skin, traveling down between the valley of her ample bosom, her hands following the path of the water, down along her curves to the swell of her hips.

The shower felt good, turning off the pressure, Eda pulled back the curtains, blue eyes registering another form within the steam. She froze, curtain half open, half covering her naked body. The hair rose on the back of her neck, the chill running down along her back as if a cube of ice slid along its path. The form was unmoving, the steam not dissipating fast enough.

"Wh-who's there?!" Eda shouted, trying to sound intimidating through the dread.

"I hope you'll excuse me, but I'm afraid I may have to be rude."

The Spanish accent and the unrecognizable yet obvious female form began to move through the steam towards the immobilized blonde, whose eyes widened in terror.

"W-wait! What the fu—"

 _Bang._

oooooooooooo

Revy began to come to, groggy and hurting like a motherfucker. Moving to sit up, she soon found out that she couldn't. Tugging her arms, she couldn't move at all. Jerking her legs gave the same response. Opening her eyes to the sting of light, she began to panic once she realized she was stark naked and tied to a bed. Revy noted the rubber ball in her mouth; breathing harder caused the thing to sound like she was 'whistling'. She began to struggle, thrashing around as best she could. But to no avail, she was bound quite securely, wrists and ankles.

"Keep struggling. Such vulnerability is a turn on," Came the voice from somewhere in the darkened room.

The maid came into view, standing at the foot of the bed. But she looked completely different. Revy tried her best to look as pissed off as she could but she knew that her eyes were a dead giveaway of the opposite. Roberta looked _terrifying_ and for some reason, seeing her this way made the gunslinger feel as if someone just pissed on her grave. Revy was _expressionless_ , suddenly feeling all the color drain from her face.

Roberta stood, black stiletto thigh highs topped with a black strapless leather leotard. The top was so fucking tight; it pushed the maid's already big chest closer together. Long black gloves starting at her elbows ended in a pair of hands holding a riding crop, smacking one end in the open palm of the other. But it wasn't the outfit that caused Revy's blood to run cold. It was her _look_.

Roberta's hair was down, a dark cape loose behind her and she wasn't wearing her glasses. The maid's black eyes held this animalistic fever that burned with a fury so heated, Revy felt sweat gather along her hairline. And that _grin_. That wolfish fucking _grin_ , canines ready to tear into something fierce, like a vampire ready to sink their teeth into the bite. Roberta chuckled low.

"Oh, _we_ are going to have _some_ fun," She cocked an eyebrow, grinning wider like a cheshire cat. Revy attempted to pull herself up and away towards the head of the bed, furiously yelling through the gag at the woman. Roberta's grin soon faded gradually.

"Are you…talking _back_ to me? I will not stand for such _disobedience_!"

Roberta smacked the crop against the bed, stopping Revy's movements as the woman twitched at the sound. The maid was no longer grinning; the look in her eyes went from resigned to carnal. Silence filled the stifling air as Roberta's eyes met Revy's, pointing the crop at the bound woman.

"In the name of Santa María, I will _break_ you!?"

End chapter 1...


End file.
